There must be a mistake
by Aidan3
Summary: well Tidus, Squall and Sefier are on a mission and get slightly side tracked and i made up some characters too Nadia, Natalya and Elyse, they're really cool and you can read and laugh about them
1. There must be a mistake

**There Must Be a Mistake**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with final fantasy 

Note: I don't know much about final fantasy so my story will most probably be wrong in any sense and well I think as it as this ...... its my story and I can do what I want, and guess what I made up some characters too, there names are Nadia Natalya and Elyse ok cool 

One day in a far away land ............. lets cut the crap shall we and just get on with the story 

Well Tidus, Squall, Sefier, Nadia, Natalya and Elyse were walking down the road when all of a sudden a big ugly hiddious.............woman appeared and she just so happened to be the voice behind all things told in a womanly voice, and then from behind came a man, the voice of all things manly told, he was so much skinnier then the woman and next to her he looked like a stick, the woman a watermelon, the woman then spoke. 

"Were is the script for this story............I demand to see the script for this story" 

Everybody looked quite confused and mumbled to each other 

"ummmmmmmmmmm" 

"M-m-maybe t-t-they don't h-have o-on-one" Said the little man quite horrified, the little man crouched as to hide himself from being beaten to his death, fear pierced through his eyes, his body was shaking 

"We don't have one" Tidus told the big lady 

"Why would we need one" Asked Squall "were here on a mission" 

"There must be a mistake" Told Nadia "you must have got something wrong" 

"I DO NOT MAKE MISTAKES" Shrieked the big old lady 

"What shall we go with then" Asked the little man 

the fat lady completely ignored the little man and went on 

"well we'll just have to go with this one then" 

The lady pulled out from her huge jacket, a ripped up old folder and pulled out 6 scripts 

"Go to the changing rooms and learn these and get changed, I expect you all to be ready in 5 minutes....GO!" 

The big lady pushed them along towards the changing rooms and shoved them all in one each 

"You can't do this to us" argued Natalya 

"I just did" said the fat lady 

"B-b-but b-but" said Elyse 

"ohhhhh wasting time ....... 4 minutes left" said the fat lady 

"arrrrrrrrr" screamed all of them 

"3 minutes" 

"HURRY" screamed the little man "the people are starting to come in" 

"what do you mean people" asked Sefier 

The fat lady pulled them all out of their changing rooms and pushed them along towards the stage 

"Isn't its beautiful" she said as she was pushing them along, a hint of a cry in her voice "I used to do this but I retired" her voice dropped then became normal again "come on you lot, go up there and make me proud" she aggressively hurried them onto the stage 

They all still had their scripts in their hands and they stood there just looking off the stage towards the audience 

Nadia whispered to the others "eh what are we meant to do?" 

"................................" 


	2. What to do, what to do ?

WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything to do with final fantasy 

"ummmmmmmmm" 

The big old round lady looked at them with puppy dog eyes and the skinny man encouraged them all to get started, their couriers depended on them 

"shall we start" asked Natalya 

"no I don't think we should do anything for those people" said Elyse 

"yeah after all they treated us like trash" Sefier told the group 

lucky for them they both had stubborn parts 

"well I'm gonna start......help them, they might reward us" said Squall eagerly 

"yeah they might..............but I don't think they will when they are looking at us like that" Whispered Natalya 

The whole group looked over to the fat woman and the skinny man and noticed that the puppy dog looks had been wiped off their faces and anger was growing as their faces turned a horrible red. 

The crowed was getting bored they were starting to throw things and some were leaving the room. 

Tidus began to make an announcement when.... 

"Tidus what do you think your doing?" asked Nadia 

"just trust me" said Tidus 

Tidus screamed out "NO WAIT.......................WERE JUST GETTING STARTED, PLEASE SIT DOWN, ORDER YOUR MEALS AND ENJOY THE SHOW" 

"are you sure you know what your doing" asked Elyse "I mean that woman looks like she can eat a cow... what if she eats us....... she's gonna kill us all........ slowly, she's gonna burn us alive until were nice and crisp and she's gonna...... 

"just look over there ok" said Tidus " just look" 

They all turned there heads and realised that the fat lady and the man were pleased now and then they turned to Tidus and said 

"your a genius" 

"he he I know" 

"shut up Tidus your not that brilliant" said Natalya "squalls better 

"HOW DEAR YOU, TIDUS ID BETTER ANY DAY" shrieked Nadia 

"EXCUSSSSSSEEEEEE ME SQUALL CAN BEAT THAT PIMP ANY TIME ANY WHERE, HE'LL THRASH HIM IN TWO SECONDS" argued Natalya 

Well as that was going on in the background Elyse and Sefier had started the play 

"do you believe in fairies" Sefier said in a old English voice 

"SHUT UP AND MOVE" screamed some one from the audience "I WANNA WATCH THE OTHER PLAY" 

Elyse and Sefier both shrugged and looked in the direction of the fat and skinny people as if asking for orders, the lady looked at him as if to say give the audience what they want, so they both walked around to the back of the fight and whispered to the rest of the people that the audience thinks that this is all a play 

"stuff the scripts" said Tidus "lets make up our own play 

"that's just what I was thinking" said Elyse 


End file.
